Le retour du pepsy vengeur
by my-only-words 2
Summary: India Skylard n'a jamais rencontré d'autre loup-garou, alors quand elle sent une odeur de musc dans l'hôpital où travaille Samuel c'est la promesse d'une multitude de révélations et de blagues stupides.
1. Chapter 1

Origine : Les aventures de Mercy Thompson

Rating : T pour violence

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Patricia Briggs :)

* * *

><p>L'hôpital était blanc, ce fut la seule pensée positive que je pus trouver alors que je rendais visite à ma mère. Elle était tombée l'avant-veille et s'était cassé la jambe, un accident bête qui lui avait pourtant valu un séjour à l'hôpital. Je ne l'avais appris que ce matin après être rentrée d'une randonnée dans les plaines désertiques aux alentours des Tri-Cities, comté de Franklin, Washington, Etats-Unis. J'avançais d'un pas lent et lourd dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, ma mère était une femme que je haïssais malgré la promesse que j'avais faite à mon père. Mais j'étais rattachée à elle par le sang et l'argent, non je ne suis pas obnubilée par cela mais j'en avais besoin pour survivre. J'aurais tout donné pour partir loin d'elle et de son compagnon, qui lui au moins ne me rabaissait pas en permanence.<p>

Je n'aimais pas les hôpitaux, il y avait toujours cette odeur d'antiseptique qui me donnait la nausée et aussi cette obsédante odeur de sang, qui me donnait faim depuis un an et demi, depuis que j'étais devenue une louve-garou. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire au début, je me mettais facilement en colère et j'étais facilement affamée. Finalement j'avais trouvé la solution en chassant de petits animaux dans les zones naturels qui bordaient les lieux où ma mère déménageait quasiment tous les deux ou trois mois. Elle ne le savait pas, ma nature d'être surnaturel devait rester un secret, je savais que les miens s'étaient révélés deux années auparavant mais n'en avais jamais rencontré d'autres. Elle détestait ceux qui n'étaient pas humains, elle avait peur d'eux et la peur fait faire des actes inconsidérés. C'est pourquoi elle changeait de ville dès qu'elle ne supportait plus d'en savoir aussi près d'elle.

Je soupirais en arrivant à la chambre qui abritait ma mère. Maintenant que j'étais là je regrettais grandement d'être venue, elle allait encore dire que tout était de ma faute et qu'elle aurait dû me tuer à ma naissance. Le pire, sans doute, était que j'étais d'accord avec elle, la plupart du temps. J'avais 21 ans, bon sang ! J'inspirais un grand coup et ouvris la porte. Elle était allongée dans un lit, la jambe maintenue en l'air par un tissu. Elle s'arrêta de parler dès qu'elle me vit, j'avançai un peu plus et elle lâcha la main de Jérémie, son compagnon, et me fixa d'un air accusateur. Ma louve grogna devant ses yeux chargés de mépris, je la fis taire en espérant de ne pas avoir moi-même grogné. J'entrai un peu plus en avant dans la pièce, ma mère me suivant du regard et Jérémie courbant l'échine comme à chaque fois que nous étions tous les trois dans la même pièce.

« Salut maman, comment tu te sens ? dis-je par politesse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? me coupa-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

- Jérémie m'a dit que tu t'étais blessée, je suis venue aux nouvelles. »

L'air devint soudainement chargé d'électricité, signe qu'elle allait s'énerver et qu'elle fera tout pour m'amener avec elle dans sa colère. Ce qui allait être extrêmement facile, j'étais déjà excitée par les odeurs de sang, de peur et de médicaments. Je choisis la retraite anticipée bien qu'elle ne plaise pas à ma louve, mais on avait un arrangement je dirigeais le côté humain et elle le côté instinctif. C'était lâche mais c'était toujours mieux que d'affronter ma mère.

« Rétablie-toi bien, je passerais peut-être à la maison cette semaine.

- India !

- Je dois y aller, à plus.

- C'est ça, va te faire mettre par tous ces chiens qui traînent, cria-t-elle pendant que je refermai la porte en hâte. »

J'ai échappé au pire, c'était même une chance qu'elle n'en dise pas plus. Je prenais le chemin de la sortie d'un pas pressant quand je m'arrêtai devant une chambre. Je venais de sentir quelque chose, une senteur sauvage qui rappelait le pin et, le loup ? Je devais me tromper, ça ne faisait qu'un an que mon odorat était passé de banal à surhumain. Je fis un pas puis deux et revins finalement en arrière. J'osais jeter un œil à l'intérieur, il y avait un homme qui parlait avec un patient. Il me faisait dos mais je pouvais sentir _quelque chose_ émanant de lui, et _ça_ m'attirait. Il s'arrêta de parler et se leva, apparemment ils en avaient fini. Je ne remarquai que je n'avais pas bougé que lorsqu'il se retourna et arqua un sourcil interrogatif en ma direction. Je paniquai, fis demi-tour et courus presque jusqu'à la sortie. On aurait dit une adolescente amoureuse.

Je rentrais à ma nouvelle maison en fin d'après-midi, passée prendre de nouveaux habits et un peu de nourriture. J'avais eu du mal à mettre la main sur une veste chaude mais maintenant que je l'avais trouvée il ne me restait plus qu'à décamper vers des horizons plus dégarnis de bâtiments et de routes. Je refermais la porte à clé en me demandant à quel endroit j'allais bien pouvoir planter ma tente lorsque quelqu'un m'interpella. J'ignorais délibérément la voix en respirant l'air de la nuit. J'avais remarqué que les émotions avaient des odeurs et bien que je ne les remarque pas toutes, il m'était possible de déterminer les plus importantes, la colère, la peur et l'envie. Mais je ne sentis rien hormis le pin et le loup, oh mon dieu ! C'était le médecin de cet après-midi, que faisait-il là ? Je mis plus de temps que nécessaire à verrouiller le panneau de bois.

« Il ne va pas te dire pourquoi je suis là, rigola le médecin. »

Je rougis de honte et gonfla les joues en me retournant, je faisais ça quand j'étais petite et que je boudais, cela faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Il sourit en me voyant ainsi et je descendis les marches à sa rencontre.

« C'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire suivre jusqu'à chez moi, dis-je d'une voix amicale en lui tendant la main.

- Docteur Samuel Cornick, répondit-il en me la serrant. »

C'est alors que je le regardais dans les yeux pour la première fois, une bouffée de pouvoir me transperça et je retirai précipitamment ma main comme s'il me l'avait brûlée. Je les regardais tour à tour, lui et ma main, avec un air incertain et reculai de deux pas. Son expression changea du tout au tout, il s'avança pendant que je m'écartais, arborant un air désolé.

« Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, s'excusa-t-il. »

Je le regardais à nouveau dans les yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Je réussi à les garder cinq bonnes secondes avant de nouveau les baisser en ressentant une puissante vague du même _quelque chose_ qui m'avait poussé à le regarder à l'hôpital.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? C'est un truc de loup-garou ? Un pouvoir que je n'ai pas encore ? dis-je à la fois effrayée et impressionnée.

- Je ne fais rien de particulier, sourit ledit Samuel, depuis quand es-tu loup-garou ?

- Un an et demi, dis-je en le dévisageant. »

Je m'approchais de nouveau de lui qui restait tout à fait immobile, le touchant du bout du doigt comme s'il n'était pas réel. Je le fis deux ou trois fois et quand je fus sûre que plus rien n'allait se passer je regardais à nouveau son visage, mais en évitant ses yeux cette fois-ci. Il avait des traits durs et l'image type d'un gallois, ce devait sûrement être son pays d'origine, j'avais assez voyagé pour pouvoir reconnaître les origines des personnes que je croisais. Il était indéniablement un loup-garou, son odeur ne mentait pas, mais il n'était pas que ça. Je pouvais le sentir, ma louve pouvait le sentir et elle me conseillait de l'écouter. Elle était toute ouïe face à lui et je la sentais impatiente. Il était un loup lui aussi, alors je desserrais la bride que je lui mettais habituellement.

« Je m'appelle India Skylard, finis-je par déclarer, et si nous allions parler autre part. Je n'ai pas très envie de croiser ma mère ou son compagnon, marmonnai-je.

- Comme vous voudrez tant que nous parlons.

- Ça tombe bien j'ai aussi des questions à vous poser, dis-je en lui emboîtant le pas. »

Sa maison se trouvait sur les rives de la Columbia, à côté d'une petite maison apparemment toute neuve mais qui paraissait miteuse comparé à la gigantesque demeure bien entretenue devant laquelle nous nous garions. Je sortais prudemment de la voiture me demandant quel genre de personne pouvait bien habiter une bâtisse pareille. Samuel avec son look décontracté et son sourire charmeur ne s'accordait pas du tout avec le style de cette maison. Il s'avança de quelques pas et se tourna vers moi en constatant que je ne le suivais pas.

« Ce n'est pas votre maison.

- Non, c'est celle de l'Alpha de la meute locale.

- Alors on vit en meute, marmonnai-je pour moi-même en le dépassant pour toquer à la porte. »

J'avais vu sa franche surprise mais n'en tenais pas compte, ce n'était pas de ma faute si personne n'avait jugé nécessaire de me dire quoi que ce soit sur le mode de vie d'un loup-garou. Je n'eus pas le temps de sonner qu'un homme grand et noir l'ouvra et me faisait signe d'entrer. Je le détaillais sans gènes tout en exagérant les gestes pour ne pas le blesser. J'arrivais dans un endroit inconnu rempli de gens que je ne connaissais pas, il fallait que je prenne des repères. Je posai une main sur mon menton et plissais les yeux, comme dans un de ses mauvais films policiers quand le bon flic interroge le méchant garçon. Mon nez et ma louve me disaient qu'il s'agissait d'un loup-garou. Il avait typiquement des origines africaines mais il y avait un autre pays en concurrence, je lui poserais bien la question mais ce n'était certainement pas la première chose à dire à quelqu'un que l'on venait de rencontrer. Il se dégageait de lui la même chose que de chez Samuel mais en moins présent.

« Vous êtes sympa à regarder, décidai-je finalement en entrant dans la maison. »

J'entendis le médecin rigoler et lui chuchoter que j'étais bizarre. Je me retournai vivement et les pointais du doigt, les faisant tous-deux me regarder.

« Ce n'est pas bien de chuchoter dans le dos des gens. »

Ils partirent d'un rire contenu qui m'offensait grandement alors je gonflais les joues et croisais les bras pour montrer mon mécontentement. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle mais eux le voyaient semblait-il.

« Crétins, dis-je en français, ma langue d'origine. »

J'avançais plus dans la maison en les laissant sur le pas de la porte, il y avait un salon richement décoré qui devait coûter des milliers de dollars et où étaient assises trois autres personnes sur deux canapés qui se faisaient face. Il y avait un homme en particulier qui captait mon attention, il était certes très beau il n'avait rien de particulier. Pourtant mon regard était inexorablement attiré par lui. Il avait la coupe militaire, des yeux chocolats, un corps bien musclé - mais Samuel et l'homme-de-la-porte étaient extrêmement bien bâtis aussi - et ce même _quelque chose_ qu'avait le docteur. Je commençais à être convaincue que c'était un truc de loup-garou quand la personne assise en face de lui remua. Je ne pouvais pas le qualifier de beau mais il avait l'air très sympa, ma louve se détendit en le voyant. Décidément, les loups-garous sont des êtres complexes. La troisième personne était une femme assise à côté du militaire, mais à l'inverse des quatre autres personnes que j'avais rencontrées ce soir elle ne sentait pas le loup. Elle sentait le chien, non le coyote. Le coyote ? Pourquoi sentait-elle le coyote ? Ma louve me criait que c'était un autre prédateur et qu'il fallait montrer les crocs. Mais comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, **je** m'occupais des relations humaines et la fis donc taire. J'hésitais entre m'asseoir et rester debout quand Samuel décida pour moi. Il me poussa à côté du loup pas beau mais sympa et s'assit de tel sorte que j'ai le plus d'espace possible. Le noir s'assit à côté du militaire et personne ne pipa mots. J'étais extrêmement mal à l'aise et j'avais l'irrésistible envie de partir en courant. Mais ma louve était bien ici et elle ne comptait pas en bouger. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était apparue, je la sentis se détendre et être heureuse d'être entourée par d'autres personnes. Je me détendis donc, espérant qu'elle ne se trompait pas et pris la parole puisqu'apparemment aucun d'entre eux ne comptaient le faire.

« Bonsoir, dis-je timidement, je m'appelle India Skylard et suis très nerveuse que vous me fixiez comme un chat fixe le trou d'une souris.

- Ce n'est pas notre intention, je suis Adam Hauptman, l'Alpha de la meute du Bassin de la Columbia. Voici Mercy (celle qui sentait le coyote) ma femme et compagne, Darryl (celui qui m'a ouvert la porte) mon premier lieutenant et Peter (le pas beau mais sympa). Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ?

- Une partie pyjama entre loups-garous ? tentai-je alors qu'il me regardait froidement.

- Adam, l'interrompit Samuel, elle ne sait même pas ce qu'est une meute. Commence par là. »

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur et une vague de puissance s'éleva dans la pièce alors que les deux loups se toisaient du regard. J'avais l'impression qu'ils allaient se battre et je ressentais un besoin pressent de détourner leur attention pour que cela n'arrive pas.

« Mais oui quelle bonne idée, et si vous me racontiez ce que c'est qu'être un loup-garou ? Je dois bien avouer que j'ai eu un peu de mal à tout comprendre parfois. Et personne n'a jugé nécessaire de m'en informer, je ne me voyais pas questionner un humain sur ce qui m'arrivait alors je me suis débrouillée toute seule mais je dois bien dire qu'un peu d'aide ne me ferait pas de mal. Alors, vous ne voudriez pas me raconter un peu des trucs sur les loups-garous ? »

Ils n'avaient pas bougé depuis que j'avais pris la parole, mais l'air n'était plus aussi électrique et chargée d'envie de meurtre. Je vis la dénommée Mercy sourire et pouffer, ce qui lui valut un regard de son mari et du docteur.

« Oh ça va, s'enquit-elle, elle n'a pas l'air d'être hors contrôle et sur le point d'attaquer tout le monde dans cette pièce. N'est-ce pas ? (Je fis signe que oui.) Donc que diriez-vous que Darryl, Peter et moi allions faire du thé pendant que vous discutez _tranquillement_ ? »

Elle avait dit cela avec le sourire qui prouvait qu'elle connaissait mieux que moi le fonctionnement d'un loup-garou, ce qui n'était pas dur. Elle se leva en compagnie des deux hommes qu'elle avait nommés et disparut dans la cuisine. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, les deux loups restant se détendirent notablement. L'Alpha laissa retomber ses épaules et Samuel s'affala un peu plus dans le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les loups-garous ? me demanda Adam.

- Que ce que j'ai pu constater sur moi-même. »

Mais voyant qu'ils en attendaient plus, je continuai :

« On se transforme à le pleine lune, et si on résiste ça fait mal. On a les sens plus développer, et on guérit plus vite que la moyenne. On est aussi plus colérique que la moyenne et plus fort. Oh et aussi j'ai faim quand je sens du sang, je ne sais pas si c'est pareille pour vous mais personnellement je trouve dérangeant de vouloir manger mon voisin parce qu'il s'est coupé avec son sécateur.

- Tu ne sais rien en ce qui concerne la meute et la dominance ? interrogea l'Alpha.

- Vous êtes les premiers loups-garous que je rencontre depuis que j'en suis un. »

Je les vis prendre un air choqué puis réfléchi, j'avais dit quelque chose de faux ?

« Comment t'es-tu fait Changer ? dis Samuel.

- Et bien, me remémorai-je, je faisais une randonnée dans les montagnes quand je me suis fait surprendre par une averse. Je me suis réfugiée dans une sorte de petite caverne dans laquelle un grand loup noir était aussi venu échapper à la pluie. Je suppose que c'est lui qui m'a changé quand j'ai glissé dans un ravin le lendemain à cause de la terre boueuse. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'étais étendue sur l'herbe loin du fond du ravin, mais il n'y avait personne. Au début j'ai cru avoir rêvé et puis à la lune suivante, quand je me suis transformée, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être bien ce qui s'était passé. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, le temps que les autres reviennent de la cuisine avec du thé. Peter me tendit une tasse remplie que j'aurais bien décliné mais que son sourire m'interdit de faire, et en but une gorgée. Je n'aimais pas le thé, je me brûlais toujours la langue et je ne trouvais pas d'intérêt à boire de l'eau chaude.

« Ce loup n'est pas revenu te voir après ton Changement ?

- Non m'sieur l'Alpha, dis-je en soufflant sur ma tasse. Parce qu'il aurait dû le faire ?

- Oui, nous sommes attirés par les nouveaux loups, surtout si c'est nous qui les avons créé, m'expliqua Samuel. Et tu as appris à te contrôler toute seule depuis ?

- Ça fait onze ans que je me maîtrise pour ne pas tuer ma mère, ma louve est plus sauvage mais les sentiments sont les mêmes. Et on a passé un accord, ça facilite l'entente.

- Un accord ? répéta l'homme noir, Darryl.

- Ouais, je m'occupe du relationnel et la louve de l'instinct. »

Les loups présents me regardèrent d'une façon étrange, comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ou d'incompréhensible. J'allais demander ce qu'il y avait lorsque Samuel pris la parole.

« Le lien entre la partie loup et la partie humaine varie suivant les individus, certains loups sont plus présents dans l'esprit humain que d'autres qui se contentent d'apporter de la sauvagerie à la personne.

- Vous pourriez m'expliquez maintenant ce que la meute signifie ? abordai-je après deux gorgées d'eau chaude.

- Nos cousins sauvages vivent en meute parce qu'ils ne supportent pas la solitude, il en va de même pour nous. La solitude peut rendre fou, la meute évite cela et stabilise la balance entre l'homme et l'animal. Et l'alpha est celui qui dirige la meute, qui évite qu'elle se disperse et se batte constamment. Notre devoir est de protéger les loups plus faibles.

- Comme un papa, dis-je en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Ça doit être cool d'avoir des gens sur qui compter. »

Je bus quelques gorgées les alphas sont les plus puissants, ils protègent les faibles. Je savais que quand il s'agissait de pouvoir les conflits éclataient facilement entre ceux qui étaient à forces égales. Je coulais un regard en direction de Samuel puis d'Adam. Il y avait eu de l'agitation lorsque Samuel lui avait dit de commencer par m'expliquer ce qu'était une meute. C'était un ordre, ou bien l'avait-il pris comme ça, et plus on est puissant, moins on aime les ordres. Si Samuel lui avait donné un ordre, cela signifiait qu'il était au moins aussi puissant qu'Adam.

« Vous êtes aussi un Alpha ? demandai-je à Samuel.

- Non, sourit-il comme si j'avais eu un éclair de génie. Les alphas sont des dominants, tous les dominants ne sont pas alphas. Une meute est hiérarchisée par la dominance dont fait preuve la personne. Cela se sent d'instinct mais parfois il est difficile de savoir qui est plus dominant que l'autre et un combat débute, au début par le regard et puis par la violence.

- C'est bien un monde de mecs… Le regard hein ? raisonnai-je au souvenir de notre première conversation devant ma maison, ce qui le fit sourire. Et les femmes n'ont aucun un droit n'est-ce pas ?

- Hélas non, soupira Mercy, nous sommes de simples objets qui prennent la place hiérarchique de notre compagnon. Que le monde est cruel. »

Je l'aimais bien, elle avait l'air d'avoir une grande gueule et d'être très énergique. Mais ma louve continuait de s'en méfier.

Ça m'attristait de savoir que le statut des femmes était nul, mais en même temps je n'avais pas l'intention de rejoindre une meute. Je ne le pouvais pas de toute façon, ma mère me tenait pour ainsi dire en laisse.

« Vous n'êtes pas un loup-garou pourtant, remarquai-je en espérant qu'elle m'en révèlerait plus.

- Non et heureusement, sourit-elle, je suis une changeuse. Je peux me transformer en coyote, expliqua-t-elle devant mon air perplexe.

- C'est donc ça l'odeur, et pourquoi ma louve vous grogne après ?

- Dans la nature les loups chassent les coyotes parce que nous sommes aussi des prédateurs. Elle me grogne après et tu arrives à te tenir aussi tranquille ?

- Eh, m'indignai-je, j'ai bien été élevée.

- Dis-moi de remercier ta mère, rigola-t-elle. »

Je baissais les yeux, triste que l'on puisse penser que c'était ma mère qui m'avait élevée. Ma louve voulut la mettre en charpie pour m'avoir remémoré des souvenirs immondes mais je lui assurais que ce n'était pas de la faute de Mercy. Je relevais vivement la tête, un faux sourire sur le visage.

Ça c'était passé en quelques secondes mais ça avait été suffisant pour qu'ils remarquent que quelque chose clochait. Ils avaient tous leur regard braqué sur moi. Je ne voulais nullement parler de ma mère à qui que ce soit, même s'ils étaient des loups-garous.

« Il y a d'autres choses que je doive savoir sur les loups-garous ? m'enquis-je pour changer de sujet.

- Nous sentons les mensonges, dit Darryl.

- Darryl, grogna Adam. Tu restes ici ce soir, m'ordonna-t-il. »

Je n'avais pas l'habitude que l'on me donne des ordres et généralement je n'aimais pas les suivre car ils m'étaient tous donnés par ma mère. Pourtant ceux-là ne me répugnaient pas, ils ne me donnaient pas envie de fuir à toute vitesse, et cela m'effrayait. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de penser à ça maintenant alors je laissais ces pensées de côté pour retrouver ma bonne humeur.

« J'ai une chambre et des repas gratuits, je vais peut-être m'installer ici, rigolai-je. Euh, par contre, est-ce qu'on peut éviter les ordres, dis-je timidement, je ne vais pas m'enfuir si vous me le proposez normalement. »

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ma fic' :) La suite bientôt !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 des aventures de la jeune India

En espérant que ça vous plaise :D Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>J'étais attachée dans une cave lorsque je rouvris les yeux, il y avait une petite fenêtre condamnée par des barres de fer qui laissait passer la lumière du jour. Mes poignets me brûlaient à cause des cordes trop serrées et trop longtemps gardées. Je ne m'étais pas lavée depuis une semaine et mes joues portaient la trace de mes larmes qui coulaient depuis presque aussi longtemps. J'étais terrorisée, affamée et blessée, je n'espérais plus qu'un miracle pour me sortir d'ici. Quand j'entendis la porte en haut du petit escalier s'ouvrir et que j'y vis mon bourreau, je sus que ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui. Elle descendit doucement les sept marches de l'escalier, et lorsqu'elle arriva en bas de la dernière marche, mes sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Elle tenait un grand couteau d'argent dans sa main gauche, le même que les dernières fois. Je me tortillais pour tenter de fuir mais les liens étaient bien attachés. Elle s'agenouilla devant moi, ses yeux remplis de haine, de dégoût et de folie, puis elle passa lentement la lame du couteau sur l'intérieur de mon bras qui était exposé. Je criais et je hurlais alors qu'elle repassait lentement sur l'incision, encore et encore, et encore. La douleur était atroce, le métal me brûlait la chair laissant mon sang couler en un fleuve paresseux et goutter jusqu'au sol. Une fois qu'elle eut finie de marquer cette blessure, elle repassa doucement sur toutes les autres afin de les rouvrir. Satisfaite de son travail, elle se releva puis remonta l'escalier. Je murmurais quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle se retourna et me demanda de répéter.<p>

« S'il-te-plaît, suppliai-je, laisse-moi partir.

- Personne ne doit voir un monstre comme toi, dit-elle d'une voix qui me glaça le sang.

- Maman ! criai-je alors que déjà le verrou de la porte s'enclenchait. »

Je me réveillais en criant moi-aussi, tremblante comme une feuille quand Adam et Mercy entraient en catimini dans la chambre. Je ne les regardais pas, la tête baissée pour cacher mes yeux inondés de larmes, j'entourais mes jambes de mes bras pour me protéger. J'essayais de me calmer en respirant doucement mais les bribes de mon cauchemar revenaient furieusement devant mes yeux. Je vis vaguement Adam empêcher sa femme d'approcher mais ne nota pas l'action. Je remarquai enfin qu'ils étaient là quand il posa sa main sur ma tête, je sursautais et m'éloignais jusqu'à taper contre le mur. Il m'ordonna de me calmer aussi gentiment qu'il le pût et s'assit sur le lit, face à moi et me laissant le plus de place possible. Je le regardais dans les yeux depuis qu'il m'avait touché mais ça ne semblait pas le contrarier, ça me permettait de me raccrocher au réel. Je calmais petit à petit ma respiration et quand enfin je repris la maîtrise de mes actes, je m'essuyais rapidement le visage et le gardais consciencieusement rivé sur mes pieds.

« Désolé de vous avoir réveillés.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Mercy d'une voix douce, on a l'habitude d'être réveillé au milieu de la nuit. »

Elle s'assit sur le lit juste à côté de moi et posa sa main sur mon bras.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre ici. Tu es en sécurité de n'importe qui, n'importe quoi. Et pour de vrai, la preuve je suis toujours vivante alors que j'ai eu un démon, des vampires, des fantômes et des monstres à mes trousses. »

Je souris et releva les yeux, vers elle et non Adam que je trouvais tendu, enfin ma louve le trouvait tendu. Elle s'était réveillée en catastrophe, prête à tuer quiconque aurait voulu me faire du mal. Dès qu'il était entré, elle s'était mise à grogner et rebutait à ce qu'il nous touche, elle disait qu'il était dangereux. Mais Mercy avait l'air beaucoup plus fragile que moi, et elle m'assurait que j'étais en sécurité. C'était son mari après tout, elle savait de quoi elle parlait.

« Juste un cauchemar, ça passe au bout d'un temps, donc pas besoin de s'inquiéter.

- Un loup effrayé est un loup dangereux, dit Adam, si ta louve s'était levée avant toi, il y aurait pu avoir des dégâts.

- D'habitude ma louve veille à ce que je ne rêve pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans tes rêves pour que tu n'en veuilles pas ?

- Le passé, murmurai-je si bas que je doutais qu'ils aient entendu, mais la question de la femme-coyote me démontra que j'avais tort.

- Le passé où tu as eu ces cicatrices ? »

Je ricanai contre moi-même et répondis d'un ton acerbe :

« Pitoyable hein ?

- Non. Le passé est bien plus terrible que le présent, dit Adam, parce que l'on ne peut plus rien y faire. »

Je le regardais cette fois, il avait l'air sincère, et ma louve s'était calmée. J'acquiesçai et les remerciai de leur bienveillance quand ils sortirent de la chambre, je tendis l'oreille pour être sûre qu'ils retournaient dormir. Après quoi je ramassai mes affaires, m'habillais prestement et sortie de la maison par la fenêtre ils étaient bons à n'en pas douter, mais je préférais être seule dans des moments comme celui-là. Une fois dehors, je fourrais mes habits dans mon sac et changea il faisait froid cette nuit mais ma fourrure me recouvrit rapidement et me réchauffa bien mieux que n'importe quel pull. Je pris mon sac entre mes crocs et partis en courant de la propriété d'Adam Hauptmann. Cela ressemblait plus à une fuite qu'à une soudaine envie de me retrouver seule mais peu m'importe ce que les autres puissent penser ou ne pas penser, je suivais mes envies quand elles se mettaient si en évidence dans mon esprit. De plus, je venais de vivre quelques changements et je devais faire le point. Je courrais tout en les listant dans ma tête, laissant mes pattes esquiver les arbres sans que je ne les voie. venais de faire la connaissance d'autres loups-garous. vivons en meute. -ci forme une famille. pouvons vivre plus de mille ans. loups-garous se divisent en trois catégories : dominants, soumis et oméga. ne fais partie d'aucune d'elle. meute est sous l'autorité d'un dominant qui les protège et les rend heureux.

Je haletais au sommet d'une colline, j'avais dû courir deux bonnes heures avec les mêmes idées en tête, des idées que je m'interdisais d'approfondir, trop peureuse de découvrir l'évidence même de ma vie. Je m'assis sur mes pattes arrières, fit le vide dans mon esprit et ne laissa plus que le bruissement du vent me relier à la réalité. Pendant un moment, je crus que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner, que toutes les peines qui le composent avaient pris fin et que j'étais enfin en paix avec moi-même. Je savais que c'était faux, mais quand je rouvris les yeux sur le paysage face à moi, mon cœur et mon esprit étaient calmes, et le souvenir de mon cauchemar était effacé. Je partis en marchant, appréciant la tendresse de l'herbe sous mes pattes et le vent dans ma fourrure. Le terrain n'était plus désertique, il y avait de grands arbres et je sentais même une odeur de cerf. Cela me rappela mon foyer, j'habitais alors une vieille ferme dans une petite vallée entre la France et la Suisse, au milieu coulait une rivière surmontée de grands pics enneigés chaque hiver. Je me souvins des immenses forêts de sapins qui s'étendaient du haut jusqu'au bas de la vallée et des nombreux animaux qui y vivaient, tous les soirs passaient des chevreuils dans mon jardin et je ne m'endormais jamais avant de les avoir aperçu. J'étais une enfant à l'époque et la vie était incroyablement simple et joyeuse. Puis ma mère est arrivée, elle m'a enlevée à mon père et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Je levai la tête vers le ciel couvert d'étoiles, la voie lactée était somptueuse mais les proches lumières de l'agglomération l'occultaient. Je trouvais finalement une souche d'arbre creuse où je me glissais pour dormir. Je sentais la fraîche odeur de la terre et du bois en décomposition, cela pouvait paraitre étrange mais j'aimais beaucoup cette odeur, elle était synonyme de liberté pour moi. Je posais le museau sur mes pattes et respirais longuement cette senteur, mes yeux se fermèrent et je m'endormis à nouveau.

Le lendemain passa tranquillement, ma louve se délectait des journées calmes comme celles-ci durant lesquelles je lui laissais le contrôle quasi-total de nos mouvements. Je m'assoupis à nouveau me prouvant combien j'avais confiance en elle et en son jugement, la fatigue me pesait depuis autant d'années que j'en ai passées avec cette femme qu'était ma mère.

J'entendais une voix, elle m'appelait doucement, elle me faisait penser à celle de mon père, aussi chaude et ancienne que la sienne mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui, il était mort. J'émergeais lentement dans les yeux jaunes de ma louve qui redevenaient - l'avais-je observé il y a un an dans l'eau d'une rivière - verts, la couleur de mes yeux humains. J'étais sur une colline à côté d'une rivière, les arbres qui m'entouraient pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main, en fait il n'y avait que broussailles et herbes courtes, et il faisait nuit. Je ne pensais pas m'être endormie aussi longtemps et le regrettais un peu en voyant le visage mécontent de Samuel non loin. Je m'assis là où j'étais et attendis qu'il dise quelque chose, il tapota le sol à ses côtés en un ordre à m'approcher. Il attrapa ma truffe dès je fus à portée et me tira brusquement à lui, il passa sa main de ma gueule à mon cou et soupira.

« Pour être tout à fait honnête je pensais que les tiens avaient disparus, alors qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je t'ai vu à l'hôpital. Tu es une bénédiction pour nous, aucun loup ne te fera jamais le moindre mal. »

Ses paroles m'avaient touchée et je m'en voulais un peu de m'être enfui de la sorte, je leur devais quelques explications. Je m'ébrouais en lui faisant comprendre que je n'allais pas m'enfuir, il enleva sa main de mon cou et je changeai. En bon gentleman, il m'offrit sa veste que j'acceptais et enfilai ainsi que le jogging qu'il y avait dans mon sac. Je m'assis en tailleur à ses côtés, profitant de la chaleur de mes habits dans ce début de nuit.

« Je vous dois des explications et des excuses, commençais-je, mais avant sache que je ne pourrais jamais être entièrement soumise ou fidèle à qui que ce soit, même au plus puissant des alphas. Il n'y a aucune raison à cela, ou plutôt si, j'ai senti la puissance de vos ordres mais c'est comme s'ils étaient derrière un voile encore plus puissant. Et je me sens loyal envers cette force-là et non vous. C'est le lien avec l'esprit de la lune dont tu me parlais je suppose. »

Il attendit muet et immobile que je dispose à continuer, j'avais dit cela sans trop y réfléchir, laissant mes pensées se figer en des mots. Ma fidélité envers la lune et mon lien avec la nature était quelque chose que j'avais toujours remarqué mais dont je devais la compréhension à Samuel et Adam.

« En ce qui concerne ma disparition de chez Adam, j'ai voulu me calmer l'esprit après mon mauvais rêve et suis donc allée dans un endroit pour m'apaiser. Je suis navrée si mon geste a blessé votre fierté de dominants. Et en ce qui concerne mon passé, je ne suis pas encore prête à t'en dire plus, je m'en excuse. »

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'en demande plus mais il n'en fit rien, il passa sa main dans mon dos en un geste réconfortant et m'invita à rentrer avec lui. Nous n'étions pas loin de sa vieille voiture, à cette heure de la nuit il n'y avait personne d'autre dehors.

J'étais très mal à l'aise pendant le trajet, maintenant que j'y pensais sérieusement j'avais forcément blessé Adam dans sa fierté d'alpha et sa capacité à protéger les siens en m'enfuyant de la sorte. Il devait être de mauvaise humeur, peut-être même était-il en colère contre moi. Tout à coup je n'avais plus envie de rentrer avec Samuel. Je lui jetais un regard, ses épaules tendues prouvaient qu'il n'était pas aussi calme que son visage voulait le laisser penser. Ce n'était certainement pas ma disparition qui l'avait mis dans cet état, ses phalanges craquèrent sur le volant.

« Est-ce que … ça va aller ? Je veux dire, tu as l'air contrarié (C'était un euphémisme.) Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Nan, dit-il en desserrant sa poigne sur le volant. »

Il avait dû se passer quelque chose pendant mon absence, j'inspirais profondément pour que mon nez m'en dise plus. Il sentait l'eau de javel, les antiseptiques et le sang ainsi qu'un mélange de sentiments négatifs que j'eus du mal à identifier. Il était médecin, les odeurs de l'hôpital imprégnaient sa peau et ça ne m'étonnait pas, je savais qu'il passait beaucoup de temps sur son lieu de travail. Cependant tous ces sentiments me faisaient penser à une sorte de mélancolie névrotique.

« J'ai ressenti une dangereuse mélancolie au début de ma vie avec ma mère, mon père et elle étaient en désaccord sur à peu près tout mais surtout sur sa nature de loup. Elle m'a emmené avec elle la veille de ses funérailles, dès lors j'ai toujours dû me retenir de lui faire du mal. »

J'espérais qu'en me confiant un peu il se détendrait et se sentirait assez à l'aise pour parler. Il se détendit légèrement et ralentit la voiture jusqu'à s'arrêter sur le bas-côté. Il soupira en posant sa tête sur le volant, son soupir était si triste que ça me fit mal, je tendis le bras pour lui caresser le bras. Il enserra ma main dans la sienne quelque instant avant de parler sans me regarder d'une voix fatiguée.

« Je suis vraiment très âgé, l'âge est dangereux pour les loups-garous et malheureusement j'ai de plus en plus de mal à être moi-même. Je suis un guérisseur et un loup, il y a des journées où je ne suis plus sûr de pouvoir être les deux.

- Tout à l'heure tu ne me cherchais pas, compris-je en me remémorant ses mots, il ne me demandait pas une raison à ma fuite. Tu appelais à l'aide, mais je ne sais pas comment t'aider je ne sais même pas si j'en suis capable.

- Je ne sais pas non plus, avoua-t-il. J'allais très mal il y a quelques années, je suis venu dans les Tri-Cities pour être avec Mercy et d'une certaine façon ça m'a aidé. Je ne suis plus à envisager ma mort et j'ai retrouvé une amie que je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a perturbé aujourd'hui ?

- Une patiente m'a demandé aujourd'hui comment je faisais pour supporter de soigner des monstres aussi inhumains que les créatures surnaturelles et si parfois je ne faisais pas quelques erreurs pour qu'ils succombent. Elle me l'a dit avec un tel sourire que je me suis revu dans mon enfance face à une personne dont j'avais très peur, et dont j'ai toujours peur maintenant alors que cela fait plus de deux millénaire qu'elle est décédée. Ça a été comme si je venais de me prendre la foudre.

- Je suis désolée.

- C'était ta mère. »

Je devais avoir les yeux comme des soucoupes et je remarquai que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Il me donna un regard si empli de compassion que mes larmes coulaient sans que je puisse penser à les arrêter. Je me penchais légèrement en avant, ma respiration se hachant en des sanglots silencieux. Samuel passa sa main dans mon dos mais je me dégageais rapidement et sortis à la hâte de la voiture. Il me rejoignit lentement et me prit dans ses bras pour me bercer, il chantonna un air doux en gallois.

Je m'étais enfuie de chez Adam pour oublier ma mère et voilà que Samuel me replongeait en plein dans l'horrible réalité de ma vie. Le pire était que je ne lui en voulais même pas.

Nous remontâmes dans la voiture après un petit moment dans le froid mais au lieu de repartir le bon médecin mis le chauffage.

« Elle est folle. Mais je ne peux pas la quitter : officiellement je n'existe pas, je suis morte quand j'étais bébé mais mon père avait un ami fae… Ma mère ne l'a jamais su jusqu'au jour où elle a débarqué à notre porte, elle ne supportait plus l'idée d'avoir eu une relation avec mon père, dis-je avec amertume. Elle lui a tiré deux balles dans la tête et quand il est tombé à terre elle lui a vidé son chargeur en plein cœur. J'étais en haut de l'escalier, j'ai tout vu. Elle m'a regardé, ses yeux étaient remplis de haine et son sourire… Elle est tellement malsaine. C'est comme si elle me tenait en laisse jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à lui bouffer les deux bras.

- Il faut que nous parlions à mon père.

- Je ne peux pas la tuer, mon propre père m'a ordonnée de ne jamais la toucher. Et j'ai obéi, tu sais je pense que même avec la meilleure volonté je ne pourrais jamais porter la main sur ma mère.

- Tu souhaites la tuer.

- Tu ne le souhaitais pas chaque jour, chaque seconde de ta vie quand tu étais face à celle qui avait fait de toi un animal de compagnie ? »

Ma question était purement théorique, il le savait et il me comprenait. D'une certaine façon, nos pensées à cet instant étaient les mêmes, et je savais tout comme lui que la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait il la suivrait et la tuerait sans laisser ni témoin, ni corps. Je n'avais pas la force de lui faire changer d'avis et peut-être aussi que je voulais que ça arrive.

Nous arrivâmes chez Adam dans un silence gênant et la promesse silencieuse que nos révélations resteraient entre nous. La porte s'ouvrit avant que j'ai refermé la portière, l'Alpha descendit impatiemment les marches du perron mais s'arrêta en bas. Il avait l'air très en colère, ses doigts tapotaient impatiemment ses bras croisés sur son torse. Ses yeux dorés n'annonçaient rien de bon et j'hésitais à me réfugier dans la voiture ou, au cas échéant, derrière Samuel. Je lui jetais un regard en coin et souris discrètement en imaginant l'action dans ma tête. Je me repris cependant quand Adam prononça mon nom d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune réplique, aucun doute il était vraiment très en colère. Samuel grogna à son encontre ce qui me fit plaisir mais quelque chose me souffla que si personne ne calmait le jeu ça allait dégénérer. Heureusement Mercy que je n'avais pas vu s'approcher posa ses mains sur le bras du médecin et lui demanda si ça allait. Elle avait l'air assez inquiète, elle ne tint pas compte de l'avertissement de son mari et soupira quand Samuel lui répondit positivement.

« L'hôpital a appelé Ariana pour lui que tu étais parti précipitamment sans dire un mot, lui expliqua-t-elle en resserrant ses doigts. J'ai eu peur Sam… »

Ils devaient se connaître depuis l'enfance, j'avais l'impression de voir un frère et une sœur. Quand bien même ils étaient très proches, Samuel m'avait dit qu'il allait très mal il y a quelque temps, qu'il avait été suicidaire, je suppose que de le savoir disparu ainsi avait dû le lui rappeler douloureusement.

Et c'était ma faute, si je n'étais pas la fille de ma mère jamais il n'aurait réagi de cette façon en lui parlant. Si nous ne nous étions pas rencontrés, il ne se serait pas reconnu en moi et n'aurait pas été blessé par son passé, à nouveau. Je les regardais avec une pointe tristesse mais après tout avec des 'si' on referait le monde. Et si… je regardais à nouveau Adam et essayais de déchiffrer son langage corporel, son corps n'était pas aussi tendu que je le pensais et finalement son odeur ne dégageait pas de la colère mais de la frustration. Il avait dû nous chercher, Samuel qui avait disparu et moi qui avait fui, peut-être plus l'un que l'autre mais je ressentais vraiment qu'il avait tout fait pour nous retrouver, sans succès. Ça devait être enrageant.

Mercy se tourna vers moi, me prit dans ses bras et me remercia pour ce que j'avais fait, quoique ce puisse être. Je renonçais à le savoir, ça avait l'air trop compliqué pour ma petite tête.

Adam avait proposé à Samuel de rester pour se reposer quelques heures avant de retourner à son travail mais celui-ci avait décliné et était rentré chez lui. Je m'étais pour ma part effondrée dans mon lit après un petit sermon d'Adam et aussi ses remerciements pour le cas Samuel Cornick. Etrangement, pensai-je en embrassant l'oreiller, je me sentais fautive du moral du bon médecin. Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander s'il aurait été aussi mal s'il ne m'avait pas connue, j'avais de plus en plus de remords quand le sommeil me prit.

Déjà une semaine que je vivais avec Adam et sa meute, je ne les appréciais pas tous et pour être tout à fait franche il y en avait quelques-uns à qui je botterais bien les fesses pour leur caractère de chien. C'était des rustres stupides et arrogants. Et j'étais en train de grommeler tout cela dans mes pancakes quand Mercy me tapa sur la tête.

« Ne fais pas attention à eux, tant qu'ils obéissent c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Peu m'importe qu'ils soient obéissant, comment peut-on diriger une meute si on ne peut pas faire confiance à ses membres ?

- Les meutes, commença-t-elle en prenant son café, ne sont pas le rassemblement d'une bande de bons amis. Il s'agit de gens colériques qui doivent être sous les ordres d'un chef pour être le moins dangereux et le plus fort face à l'humain. Ce ne sont pas tous des enfants de cœur, la confiance n'est pas quelque chose que l'on offre au premier regard mais l'obéissance, elle, se donne à celui qui a le plus de pouvoir. C'est comme ça que sont les loups-garous, c'est comme ça qu'ils restent en vie.

- Si je _lui_ fais confiance je suis morte, et quand je suis obéissante je ne peux pas dire que je vis, marmonnai-je avec mépris.

- De qui tu parles ?

- Ma mère, noyai-je en engloutissant mon déjeuner, je peux t'accompagner à ton garage ? Je touche un peu la mécanique mais si tu veux je peux aussi faire la paperasse.

- Oh oui avec plaisir. »

Elle avait tiqué à ma réponse mais je l'avais rapidement noyée avec ma proposition très alléchante de faire sa paperasse, Mercy n'avait pu se refuser d'accepter.

* * *

><p>Laissez un commentaire :)<p> 


End file.
